The Fall of the Moon
by Mika Casey
Summary: In the ancient forest, the four Clans were shaken by betrayal and murder...
1. Introduction to the Clans

_**ThunderClan**_

Prey: Mice, birds, voles  
Surroundings: ThuderClan camp, first series  
Other: Largest Clan

Subject cat: **Maplefall**

_LEADER_

**Oakstar** - tan tomcat with amber eyes, dark ring around tail

_DEPUTY_

**Gingerpelt** - ginger she-cat with green eyes

_MEDICINE CAT_

**Maplefall** - pretty, slender, long-furred tortiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

_WARRIORS_

**Dogfang** - brown and white tom with hazel eyes  
**Rosewhisker** - gray and white she-cat with amber eyes  
**Falconclaw** - dark brown tom with ginger flecks and hazel eyes  
**Twistfur** - dark gray she-cat with long fur and green eyes  
**Freezestorm** - white tom with pale blue eyes  
**Brushfoot** - mottled brown tom with amber eyes  
_  
APPRENTICES_

**Skypaw** - tan she-cat with bright blue eyes  
(mentor - Maplefall)

_QUEENS_

**Ravensong** - small black she-cat with blue eyes  
(mate - Oakstar)  
**Bloomtail** - white and gold she-cat with amber eyes  
(mate - Falconclaw)

_KITS_

(Ravensong's kits)  
**Blazekit** - ginger tom with amber eyes  
**Ivykit** - tortiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes  
**Fernkit** - tan she-cat with green eyes  
(Bloomtail's kits)  
**Sunkit** - long-furred ginger she-cat with hazel eyes  
**Rainkit** - very dark gray tom with blue eyes  
**Cloudkit** - larger white tom with amber eyes  
**Mistkit** - very pale gray she-cat with amber eyes

_ELDERS_

**Icestripe** - eldest cat: white she-cat with blue eyes  
**Crookedtail** - dark tabby tom with a crooked tail and green eyes

* * *

_**ShadowClan**_

Prey: Rats, toads, mice, few birds  
Surroundings: ShadowClan camp, first series  
Other: Smallest Clan

Subject cat: **Eveningpaw**

_LEADER_  
**  
Burnstar** - brown tom with 1 leg crippled from a forest fire as an apprentice, blue eyes

_DEPUTY_

**Applefur** - ginger tom with a white belly and green eyes

_MEDICINE CAT_

**Grassfoot** - brown tom with green eyes

_WARRIORS_

**Owltalon** - large pale brown tom with amber eyes  
**Foxclaw** - ginger tom with blue eyes  
**Shadepool** - gray and white she-car with blue eyes  
**Branchfur** - brown tom with hazel eyes

_APPRENTICES_  
**  
Dawnpaw** - pale gray she-cat with amber eyes  
(mentor - Owltalon)  
**Eveningpaw** - dark gray she-cat with blue eyes  
(mentor - Shadepool)

_QUEENS_

**Birdcall** - gray she-cat with amber eyes  
(mate - Branchfur)

_KITS_

**Dustkit** - pale brown tom with blue eyes

_ELDERS_  
**  
Dovewing **- white she-cat with gray eyes

* * *

_**RiverClan**_

Prey: Fish, voles, few mice  
Surroundings: RiverClan camp, first series  
Other: Most peaceful Clan

Subject cat: **Otterpelt**

_LEADER_

**Minnowstar** - slender silver she-cat with bright blue eyes

_DEPUTY_

**Otterpelt** - very dark brown tom with blue eyes

_MEDICINE CAT_

**Silverheart** - silver she-cat with green eyes

_WARRIORS_

**Stoneheart** - dark gray tom with amber eyes  
**Copperbelly** - gold tom with green eyes  
**Lillypetal** - cream she-cat with hazel eyes  
**Pebblesplash** - slender pale gray tom with blue eyes  
**Mosscloud** - tortiseshell she-cat with blue eyes  
**Snaketail** - brown tom with gray eyes

_APPRENTICES_

**Runningpaw** - tan she-cat with hazel eyes  
**Willowpaw** - gray she-cat with bright green eyes  
**Ashpaw** - dark gray tom with pale stripes and gray eyes

_QUEENS_

**Darkwater** - black she-cat with gray eyes  
(mate - Copperbelly)  
**Moongaze** - cream and white she-cat with amber eyes  
(mate - Otterpelt)  
**Pantherfur** - black and white she-cat with green eyes  
(mate - Snaketail) - (expecting)

KITS

(Darkwater's kits)  
**Volekit** - black tom with gray eyes  
**Mousekit** - small gold tom with amber eyes  
**Thrushkit** - ginger and white she-cat with blue eyes  
(Moongaze's kit)  
**Saltkit** - white she-cat with black flecks and blue eyes

ELDERS

**Fishtail **- big silver tom with blue eyes  
**Beetleclaw** - black tom with green eyes

* * *

_**WindClan**_

Prey: Rabbits, few mice and birds  
Surroundings: WindClan camp, first series  
Other: Most aggressive Clan, also most apprentices

Subject cat: **Thornface**

_LEADER_

**Squirrelstar** - small brown tomcat with amber eyes

_DEPUTY_

**Whitefoot** - black she-cat with one white foot and amber eyes

_MEDICINE CAT_

**Thornface** - tabby tom with dark face stripes and green eyes

_WARRIORS_

**Rushwing** - fluffy gray she-cat with blue eyes  
**Bramblefang** - dark tabby tom with unusual gold eyes  
**Gorsefur** - pale gray/brown tom with blue eyes  
**Echowind** - white and silver she-cat with gray eyes  
**Mudheart** - fluffy dark brown tom with hazel eyes

_APPRENTICES_

**Mothpaw** - gold and tan she-cat with unusual gold eyes  
(mentor - Gorsefur)  
**Treepaw** - brown tom with green eyes  
(mentor - Rushwing)  
**Lynxpaw** - gold and dark brown she-cat with unusual gold eyes  
(mentor - Whitefoot)  
**Nightpaw** - black she-cat with amber eyes  
(mentor - Stripeface)  
**Eaglepaw** - gray and white tom with blue eyes  
(mentor - Bramblefang)  
**Kestrelpaw** - tan she-cat with green eyes  
(mentor - Squirrelstar)  
**Pinepaw** - mottled brown tom with dark green eyes  
(mentor - Echowind)

_QUEENS_

**Fawntail** - tan and white she-cat with hazel eyes  
(mate - Gorsefur)  
**Brighteyes** - cream she-cat with bright green eyes  
(mate - Bramblefang)

_KITS_

(Fawntail's kit)  
**Honeykit** - gold she-cat with bright green eyes  
**Basilkit** - cream and ginger she-cat with green eyes  
**Tansykit** - cream she-cat with a tan muzzle and amber eyes  
(Brighteyes's kit)  
**Rustkit** - dark ginger tom with amber eyes

_ELDERS_

**Heatherwhisker** - very pale gray she-cat with lavender eyes  
**Beeclaw** - gold and black tom with amber eyes


	2. Chapter 1: Alone

**Disclaimer: **The Clans (c) Erin Hunter  
**Author's Note: **Sorry this chapter is so short...the next one will be longer! :)

Fall of the Moon, Chapter 1:  
ThunderClan__

**Alone**

* * *

The air was silent on the night of the full moon. It hung like a ghost over the ThunderClan camp, surrounded by the spirits of cats that made up the stars. They were unusually clear tonight, and a small tortiseshell she-cat stared up at them in the clearing outside the medicine cat den. She was watching for signs, because a queen's kits had just been born.

She was startled when a cat silently came up behind her and flicked her with his tail. Everyone else in the camp was either asleep, on the moonhigh patrol, or in the nursery admiring the newborn kits. He was a handsome white tomcat with light blue eyes, and he blinked at her.

He meowed. "This is a great night for ThunderClan. And you did a great job delivering the kits, Maplefall. What do you know about Bloomtail's kits?"

The she-cat purred. "Hello, Freezestorm. They're all healthy, thank StarClan. And the stars are showing nothing dangerous, so I'm not worried."

"Did she name them?" The tomcat wanted to know.

Maplefall nodded. "The fluffy ginger she-kit is Sunkit, the gray tom is Rainkit, the white tom is Cloudkit, and the gray she-kit is Mistkit."

The tomcat purred. "Those are beautiful names." He joined Maplefall in looking up at the sky. "How is Skypaw doing?"

Skypaw was another of Bloomtail's kits, from her previous pregnancy, and was Maplefall's apprentice. In fact, she was the only ThunderClan apprentice. This worried their leader, Oakstar, and he was anxious for his own first litter of kits, who were still in the nursery, to be made apprentices. Maplefall was sure they would be named apprentices in less than a moon.

"Skypaw is intelligent, and she connects well with StarClan." Maplefall purred. "She's at the moonstone, so I'll be sleeping alone tonight." Skypaw had gone without her mentor because Maplefall had to deliver Bloomtail's kits.

Maplefall turned to see that Freezestorm was looking at her. She could tell he wanted to say something, but he was holding back. "Is something wrong?" She wanted to know.

"You don't have to sleep alone." He mewed quietly. The unspoken request hung in the air, and Maplefall's amber eyes met with his blue ones. His eyes were stained silver by the moonlight, and looked like perfect reflections of the moon that floated in the sky.

Maplefall didn't know what to say. She had thought about her feelings for Freezestorm for a long time, but what she felt had been shoved to the back of her mind because she assumed that he did not feel the same way for her.

"Freezestorm..." She mewed, lost for a moment. She didn't know what she would do if he did have feelings for her, because her mind hadn't let it be a possibility.

He leaned closer to her, closing his full moon eyes and pressing his nose against her cheek. "Maplefall, I promise you'll never be alone. I just want you to be happy: and I want to help. I promise nothing will happen."

Maplefall gave in. "Go into my den. I'll join you in a little bit, I have to finish reading the stars." He rasped her tongue over his muzzle, taking in his scent. "Thank you."

And he left, padding into the stone cave medicine cat's den, leaving Maplefall to stare up at the sky for signs that what she had just done was going to be disasterous.

But StarClan showed nothing.


	3. Chapter 2: Sister

**Disclaimer**: Warriors (c) Erin Hunter

**Author's Note**: I love cats.

* * *

A dark gray she-cat watched her sister lower herself in a defensive stance.

The dark gray cat, Eveningpaw of ShadowClan, knew that her sister was a great fighter. She'd even beat her mentor in a practice fight a moon ago, and surely had been sharpening her skills. But Eveningpaw knew what made her sister tick.

"You won't be able to catch me, Dawnpaw." She hissed playfully, knowing well that she was faster than her pale gray-pelted sister.

A growl was emitted from Dawnpaw's throat, and her amber eyes glittered. She paced foreward, then quicky shifted into a faster speed as she crossed the two fox-lengths between them. She lashed out with her forepaws, but rolled through air when she realized that her sister wasn't there. Spinning around, Dawnpaw looked wildly for her sister.

Eveningpaw came crashing down on Dawnpaw's shoulders. "Always watch your enemy!" She hissed in her sister's ear as she pinned her down to the ground.

After a great deal of wrestling, the pale gray she-cat ended up pinning Eveningpaw down. "Good catch. But I still won." She growled.

Purring, Eveningpaw said. "That's why you're one of ShadowClan's best fighters."

Two more cats, Eveningpaw and Dawnpaw's mentors, were in the hollow where the sisters were practicing their play-fighting. They were testing the she-cats' fighting skills. A gray and white she-cat meowed proudly. "That was a good move, Eveningpaw! Way to catch your sister off-guard, and know what makes her tick as a fighter. But your impressive battle intelligence is no match for the raw skill your sister has. You two will make great warriors for ShadowClan." She purred.

Dawnpaw was purring as well as she untangled herself from her sister's forepaws. "Thank you, Shadepool." She bowed her head to her sister. "Eveningpaw has always been my greatest challenge, because she knows my fighting style best." She blinked her amber eyes.

The other cat, a large pale brown tom, put in his thoughts. "You both did well." He looked out at the horizon, and saw the sun balancing over the mountains. "You two should go home and eat, and get some rest. Tomorrow I want you both ready for sunhigh patrol."

Eveningpaw nodded. "Thank you, Owltalon." Dipping her head in farewell, Eveningpaw left the clearing for the camp, and heard her sister traveling behind her.

"Eveningpaw?" Dawnpaw mewed.

She tilted her head towards her lighter-pelted sister. "Yeah?"

"Do you think we'll be made warriors soon?"

Eveningpaw nodded, her blue eyes shimmering with excitement. They were a moon away from the age when they no longer were the age of apprentices. ShadowClan was small, with only five full-fledged warriors, but they were mighty and had many cats with great skills.

"Yes, Dawnpaw. And we'll be great warriors." She twined her tail with her sister's.

* * *

Eveningpaw was awakened by a tomcat's worried mew. She had been sleeping in her bed of moss after her training session with her sister. She looked up to see Branchfur, her father, looking at her and prodding her with a brown-furred forepaw.

"What is it?" She mewed groggily, and as she shifted she realized that her sister wasn't curled up next to her. The apprentice's den was eerily quiet. "Where's Dawnpaw?" She awoke fully when she noticed Branchfur's fear-scent.

Her father mewed quietly. "Grassfoot's den."

Leaping out of her moss bed, Eveningpaw scurried past Branchfur and ran across the camp to the medicine cat den. She saw her mother, Birdcall, sitting outside the den with her amber eyes watching the stars that glittered above their heads. "StarClan save her!" She yowled, not noticing that Eveningpaw was approaching.

"Birdcall? Birdcall?" She mewed like a kit, pitiful and confused. "What's wrong with Dawnpaw?"

Her mother didn't answer. "Oh, my kit...my beautiful kit..."

Dustkit, Eveningpaw's little brother from Birdcall's current litter, came out from behind their mother. "Eveningpaw?" He inquired, eyes wide. His brown fur was sticking out in every direction, part of his fear from his mother's wailing, and part of the hype of all the noise and chaos.

Eveningpaw shouldered her way into Grassfoot's den, and stopped in her tracks when she saw her sister. She was curled up in a ball surrounded by moss and covered in blood. It took Eveningpaw a moment to realize that her sister was still breathing.

She saw Grassfoot, a brown tomcat with green eyes, standing over her and licking away the red liquid. Eveningpaw stared at him, silently demanding an explanation. But Grassfoot was preoccupied, and all Eveningpaw could do was stare in a stupor.

Eveningpaw felt a pelt pressed against hers, and sighed in relief when she realized it was her father's. He explained to Eveningpaw when no other cat could. "She left the camp. Hunting, I think. Applefur found her during the moonhigh patrol. He thinks a fox got to her. But she put up one fight." He meowed, trying not to let his voice shake. "Most of that's fox blood. But there are a lot of deep wounds that Grassfoot isn't sure he can fix."

Blinking, Eveningpaw pressed back against Branchfur's side. "Should I stay with her?"

Branchfur shook his head. "No. Take your brother back to the apprentice's den, while your mother and I stay here. You two need sleep."

Eveningpaw exited the den, rounding up her brother and leading him towards the apprentice's den. She settled him into Dawnpaw's spot, and curled up with him next to her belly.

He purred, obviously not aware of the severity of the situation, and mewed to her. "Thank you, Eveningpaw." He nuzzled his nose next to her neck, and somehow his steady purring lulled her back into a nightmare-filled sleep.


End file.
